Vascular catheterizations, such as coronary catheterizations, are frequently-performed medical interventions. Such interventions are typically performed in order to diagnose the blood vessels for potential disease, and/or to treat diseased blood vessels. Typically, in order to facilitate diagnosis of blood vessels, the catheterization is performed under extraluminal imaging. For some procedures, an endoluminal data-acquisition device is used to perform endoluminal imaging and/or measurements. If appropriate based on the diagnosis, a treatment is applied to the blood vessel. For some procedures, treatment of the blood vessel includes the application of a treatment to the blood vessel by a therapeutic device that is placed endoluminally. For example, a therapeutic device (e.g., a balloon) is placed in the blood vessel temporarily and retrieved subsequent to the treatment having been applied. Alternatively, a therapeutic device (e.g., a stent) may remain implanted inside the blood vessel in order to treat the blood vessel.